The present invention relates generally to the field of modems, and, more particularly, to error recovery in a modem during a startup protocol.
The demand for remote access to information sources and data retrieval, as evidenced by the success of services such as the World Wide Web, is a driving force for high-speed network access technologies. Today""s telephone network offers standard voice services over a 4 kHz bandwidth. Traditional analog modem standards generally assume that both ends of a modem communication session have an analog connection to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Because data signals are typically converted from digital to analog when transmitted towards the PSTN and then from analog to digital when received from the PSTN, data rates may be limited to 33.6 kbps as defined in the V.34 transmission recommendation developed by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU).
The need for an analog modem can be eliminated, however, by using the basic rate interface (BRI) of the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN). A BRI offers end-to-end digital connectivity at an aggregate data rate of 160 kbps, which is comprised of two 64 kbps B channels, a 16 kbps D channel, and a separate maintenance channel. The ISDN offers comfortable data rates for Internet access, telecommuting, remote education services, and some forms of video conferencing. ISDN deployment, however, has been very slow due to the substantial investment required of network providers for new equipment. Because the ISDN is not very pervasive in the PSTN, the network providers have typically tarriffed ISDN services at relatively high rates, which may be ultimately passed on to the ISDN subscribers. In addition to the high service costs, subscribers must generally purchase or lease network termination equipment to access the ISDN.
While most subscribers do not enjoy end-to-end digital connectivity through the PSTN, the PSTN is nevertheless mostly digital. Typically, the only analog portion of the PSTN is the phone line or local loop that connects a subscriber or client modem (e.g., an individual subscriber in a home, office, or hotel) to the telephone company""s central office (CO). In recent years, local telephone companies have been replacing portions of their original analog networks with digital switching equipment. Nevertheless, the connection between the home and the CO has been the slowest to change to digital as discussed in the foregoing with respect to ISDN BRI service. A recent data transmission recommendation issued by the ITU, known as V.90, takes advantage of the digital conversions that have been made in the PSTN. By viewing the PSTN as a digital network, V.90 technology is able to accelerate data downstream from the Internet or other information source to a subscriber""s computer at data rates of up to 56 kbps, even when the subscriber is connected to the PSTN via an analog local loop.
To understand how the V.90 recommendation achieves this higher data rate, it may be helpful to briefly review the operation of V.34 analog modems. V.34 modems are optimized for the situation where both ends of a communication session are connected to the PSTN by analog lines. Even though most of the PSTN is digital, V.34 modems treat the network as if it were entirely analog. Moreover, the V.34 recommendation assumes that both ends of the communication session suffer impairment due to quantization noise introduced by analog-to-digital converters. That is, the analog signals transmitted from the V.34 modems are sampled at 8000 times per second by a codec upon reaching the PSTN with each sample being represented or quantized by an eight-bit pulse code modulation (PCM) codeword. The codec uses 256, non-uniformly spaced, PCM quantization levels defined according to either the xcexc-law or A-law companding standard.
Because the analog waveforms are continuous and the binary PCM codewords are discrete, the digits that are sent across the PSTN can only approximate the original analog waveform. The difference between the original analog waveform and the reconstructed quantized waveform is called quantization noise, which limits the modem data rate.
While quantization noise may limit a V.34 communication session to 33.6 kbps, it nevertheless affects only analog-to-digital conversions. The V.90 standard relies on the lack of analog-to-digital conversions outside of the conversion made at the subscriber""s modem to enable transmission at 56 kbps.
The general environment for which the V.90 standard was developed is depicted in FIG. 1. An Internet Service Provider (ISP) 22 is connected to a subscriber""s computer 24 via a V.90 digital server modem 26, through the PSTN 28 via digital trunks (e.g., Ti, El, or ISDN Primary Rate Interface (PRI) connections), through a central office switch 32, and finally through an analog loop to the client""s modem 34. The central office switch 32 is drawn outside of the PSTN 28 to better illustrate the connection of the subscriber""s computer 24 and modem 34 into the PSTN 28. It should be understood that the central office 32 is, in fact, a part of the PSTN 28. The operation of a communication session between the subscriber 24 and an ISP 22 is best described with reference to the more detailed block diagram of FIG. 2.
Transmission from the server modem 26 to the client modem 34 will be described first. The information to be transmitted is first encoded using only the 256 PCM codewords used by the digital switching and transmission equipment in the PSTN 28. The PCM codewords are modulated using a technique known as pulse amplitude modulation (PAM) in which discrete analog voltage levels are used to represent each of the 256 PCM codewords. These PAM signals are transmitted towards the PSTN by the PAM transmitter 36 where they are received by a network codec. No information is lost in converting the PAM signals back to PCM because the codec is designed to interpret the various voltage levels as corresponding to particular PCM codewords without sampling the PAM signals. The PCM data is then transmitted through the PSTN 28 until reaching the central office 32 to which the client modem 34 is connected. Before transmitting the PCM data to the client modem 34, the data is converted from its current form as either xcexc-law or A-law companded PCM codewords to PAM voltages by the codec expander (digital-to-analog (D/A) converter) 38. These PAM voltages are processed by a central office hybrid 42 where the unidirectional signal received from the codec expander 38 is transmitted towards the client modem 34 as part of a bidirectional signal. A second hybrid 44 at the subscriber""s analog telephone connection converts the bidirectional signal back into a pair of unidirectional signals. Finally, the analog signal from the hybrid 44 is converted into digital PAM samples by an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter 46, which are received and decoded by the PAM receiver 48. Note that for transmission to succeed effectively at 56 kbps, there must be only a single digital-to-analog conversion and subsequent analog-to-digital conversion between the server modem 26 and the client modem 34. Recall that analog-to-digital conversions in the PSTN 28 can introduce quantization noise, which may limit the data rate as discussed hereinbefore. Moreover, the PAM receiver 48 needs to be in synchronization with the 8 kHz network clock to properly decode the digital PAM samples.
Transmission from the client modem 34 to the server modem 26 follows the V.34 data transmission standard. That is, the client modem 34 includes a V.34 transmitter 52 and a D/A converter 54 that encode and modulate the digital data to be sent using techniques such as quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). The hybrid 44 converts the unidirectional signal from the digital-to-analog converter 54 into a bidirectional signal that is transmitted to the central office 32. Once the signal is received at the central office 32, the central office hybrid 42 converts the bidirectional signal into a unidirectional signal that is provided to the central office codec. This unidirectional, analog signal is converted into either xcexc-law or A-law companded PCM codewords by the codec compressor (A/D converter) 56, which are then transmitted through the PSTN 28 until reaching the server modem 26. The server modem 26 includes a conventional V.34 receiver 58 for demodulating and decoding the data sent by the V.34 transmitter 52 in the client modem 34. Thus, data is transferred from the client modem 34 to the server modem 26 at data rates of up to 33.6 kbps as provided for in the V.34 standard.
The V.90 standard only offers increased data rates (e.g., data rates up to 56 kbps) in the downstream direction from a server to a subscriber or client. Upstream communication still takes place at conventional data rates as provided for in the V.34 standard. Nevertheless, this asymmetry is particularly well suited for Internet access. For example, when accessing the Internet, high bandwidth is most useful when downloading large text, video, and audio files to a subscriber""s computer. Using V.90, these data transfers can be made at up to 56 kbps. On the other hand, traffic flow from the subscriber to an ISP consists of mainly keystroke and mouse commands, which are readily handled by the conventional rates provided by V.34.
As described above, the digital portion of the PSTN 28 transmits information using eight-bit PCM codewords at a frequency of 8000 Hz. Thus, it would appear that downstream transmission should take place at 64 kbps rather than 56 kbps as defined by the V.90 standard. While 64 kbps is a theoretical maximum, several factors prevent actual transmission rates from reaching this ideal rate. First, even though the problem of quantization error has been substantially eliminated by using PCM encoding and PAM for transmission, additional noise in the network or at the subscriber premises, such as non-linear distortion and crosstalk, limit the maximum data rate. Furthermore, the xcexc-law or A-law companding techniques do not use uniform PAM voltage levels for defining the PCM codewords. The PCM codewords representing very low levels of sound have PAM voltage levels spaced close together. Noisy transmission facilities can prevent these PAM voltage levels from being distinguished from one another thereby causing loss of data. Accordingly, to provide greater separation between the PAM voltages used for transmission, not all of the 256 PCM codewords are used.
It is generally known that, assuming a convolutional coding scheme, such as trellis coding, is not used, the number of symbols required to transmit a certain data rate is given by Equation 1:
bps=Rslog2N2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83EQ. 1
where bps is the data rate in bits per second, Rs is the symbol rate, and Ns is the number of symbols in the signaling alphabet or constellation. To transmit at 56 kbps using a symbol rate of 8000, Equation 1 can be rewritten to solve for the number of symbols required as set forth below in Equation 2:
Ns=256000/8000=128xe2x80x83xe2x80x83EQ. 2
Thus, the 128 most robust codewords of the 256 available PCM codewords are chosen for transmission as part of the V.90 standard.
The V.90 standard, therefore, provides a framework for transmitting data at rates up to 56 kbps provided the network is capable of supporting the higher rates. The most notable requirement is that there can be at most one digital-to-analog conversion and subsequent analog-to-digital conversion in the path. Nevertheless, other digital impairments, such as robbed bit signaling (RBS) and digital mapping through packet assemblers/disassemblers (PADS), which results in attenuated signals, can also inhibit transmission at V.90 rates. Communication channels exhibiting non-linear frequency response characteristics are yet another impediment to transmission at the V.90 rates. Moreover, these other factors may limit conventional V.90 performance to less than the 56 kbps theoretical data rate.
U.S. Patents Nos. 5,801,695 and 5,809,075 to Townshend appear to disclose a modem for data transmission over existing telephone lines at data rates higher than conventional analog modems.
Articles such as Humblet et al., xe2x80x9cThe Information Driveway,xe2x80x9d IEEE Communications Magazine, December 1996, pp. 64-68, Kalet et al., xe2x80x9cThe Capacity of PCM Voiceband Channels,xe2x80x9d IEEE International Conference on Communications ""93, May 23-26, 1993, Geneva, Switzerland, pp. 507-511, Fischer et al., xe2x80x9cSignal Mapping for PCM Modems,xe2x80x9d V-pcm Rapporteur Meeting, Sunriver, Oreg., USA, Sep.4-12, 1997, and Proakis, xe2x80x9cDigital Signaling Over a Channel with Intersymbol Interference,xe2x80x9d Digital Communications, McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1983, pp. 373, 381, provide general background information on digital communication systems.
Nevertheless, there exists a need for improvements in V.90 modem technology to allow V.90 modems to achieve more closely the theoretical 56 kbps maximum data rate.
Certain objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved modems having a more robust startup protocol.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable a modem pair to recover from errors in a tone reversal sequence during, for example, a startup protocol.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention are provided by modems, methods, and computer program products for recovering from errors during a tone reversal sequence between a modem pair. In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a false tone reversal during a tone reversal sequence is detected at a first modem. If a false tone reversal is detected, then the first modem requests that a second modem restart the tone reversal sequence.
Tone reversal sequences are used, for example, in the startup protocols of both the V.34 and V.90 standards to calculate the round trip delay between two modems. Neither standard provides for any recovery procedure, however, should the tone reversal sequence fail. The present invention allows errors in a tone reversal sequence to be addressed immediately rather than proceeding to later phases in the communication protocol where the errors may ultimately cause the communication session to breakdown.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, errors can be detected in the tone reversal sequence at the a modem, which is typically the server modem in a v.90 communication session or the client modem in a V.34 communication session, by obtaining the duration between successive phase reversals of a tone and then determining if the duration is less than a threshold value.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the first modem can request that the second modem restart the tone reversal sequence by preventing the first modem from acknowledging the receipt of the second reversal in phase of the tone to the second modem.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, errors can be detected in the tone reversal sequence at a first modem, which is typically the client modem in a V.90 communication session or the server modem in a V.34 communication session, by obtaining the duration between receiving a tone and detecting a phase reversal of the tone and then determining if the duration is less than a threshold value.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the first modem can request that the second modem restart the tone reversal sequence by preventing the first modem from acknowledging the receipt of the phase reversal of the tone to the second modem.
The present invention can therefore be used to reliably calculate the round trip delay from either end of both a V.34 communication session and a V.90 communication session.